Release
by bauhinias
Summary: There is no better way to unwind than this after such a long day. / smut, lemon, all of that. mature. kensei, with my OC. this may be developed into an actual story, so please leave a review!


disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, otherwise Kensei would definitely be my babydaddy. The so-far limited character of Arisa, though, is of conjured from my own brain.

* * *

For her, there was no better time to get lost in the moment than during sex. She didn't have to focus on anything, because her senses were already in complete overdrive. All of the petty situations of the day faded away when they were together.

It was a strange feeling, sex. She could feel his wonderfully calloused hands gripping her hips as her legs mindlessly pushed her up and down on an extremely warm, solid piece of flesh. It was cold in the room, and she could feel the breeze on her upper body. Her nipples were standing to attention at her situation, as well as in response to the cold breeze caressing her body. Her legs were far too warm from the physical activity to even feel the cold on her legs. Her arms ached slightly from holding her up, but it was manageable; the inside of her legs and thighs were scorching with the heat of her partner below her. She could feel a lot of things at the moment, like the effort she was putting in for the final result of pleasure; like the hot, tense, muscled body beneath her; the twitch of his cock in her when she moved in just the right way; the grip on her hips steadily getting stronger as well as the subtle rise of his hips to meet her own. Her hearing seemed to be slightly impaired, however.

She could only hear when she focused on it, which she didn't really care for right now. Her breaths were short and heavy, as was his. They were rough, with the occasional grunt or whimper coming from either person when movements were done just right. She was far too focused on the feeling of him inside of her, though. His body in terms of muscle was rather large compared to her own small stature, and what he carried downstairs in comparison to her was no exception. He stretched her nicely, she thought, and how wonderful it felt. Her nerves were tingling, and there seemed to be a build-up of the pleasure she felt gathering in her lower stomach and the area he was penetrating. There was friction between her thighs, but the movements were slick. She had been very tense today, and she was very glad of the release she was getting. It wasn't always her thing to take control, but it was such a good way of relieving tension after such a long day of training. Her hollow was a little bitch, but there was no room in her foggy brain right now to think about this. It was getting more intense, and after a good amount of time for the pressure to build up, it was now getting much more intense much quicker. She vaguely registered that her legs were now much more tired than before, because her movements had become much more frantic. She was bouncing on him, now, and it felt_ good_.

Her long, dark hair was starting to stick to her face and her back and her breaths became more erratic than before. She gasped, and let out a small noise akin to a weak smoker's cough before changing tactics. She was so close, and she wanted her release now.

Her torso collapsed into his, and his hands moved. Her hips suddenly felt cold, but the warmth spread behind her back and onto her outer thigh as she started to grind into him. Her clit was rubbing against him as she rolled her hips instead of bouncing them; what she felt moving like this was so much stronger than what she felt before, and her eyes flew open as she pushed her fingers into his shoulders, cutting into them with her nails. She could barely breathe now, but that didn't matter because she needed her release. It wasn't long now.

There were two very distinct but very, very good feelings coursing through her lower body. The pleasure from her bundle of nerves grinding against him brought a fiery, intense stab through her body whilst her insides were not feeling quite as intense, but much hotter. The two wound together like a chord in her lower belly.

She registered a rumbling and twitch beneath her, before she felt his cock give an almighty jolt within her, hitting that one spot that very easily brought her to her knees. On another occasion, it would have done, but she was far too wound up today. She wasn't finished. She heard her name from his mouth in an almost strangled voice, as he gave an almighty grunt and dispensed himself very happily inside her. His grip tightened around her body, restricting her movements somewhat but not enough to deter her.

'_Arisa,_' he grunted, as his orgasm was drawn out by her hip movements going faster. It was almost painful due to how sensitive he was, but watching her eyes clamped tight shut, her breasts pressed up and rubbing against his chest, her ass round and reddened moving against him made it all worth it. He loved it when she was like this. It wasn't very often that she lost herself this completely, and it was so unbelievably hot that he couldn't imagine another woman ever catching his attention in this way. He was throbbing.

She was too close to stop now. Her baby hairs had started curling around her eyes from the light sheen of sweat on her body, but her appearance didn't matter right now. It felt good. It was feeling better by the second, and it only took a couple more minutes before she herself started twitching heavily. Her mouth opened ever so slightly, and she mewled uncontrollably. Her whimpers were getting louder and louder, before her eyes shot open and she gave a quiet, breathy and strangled cry. He felt it before he saw it, but her insides had clamped down on him and vibrated against him, drawing another groan from his mouth. He was still hard, and he decided it was his turn. Thrusting into her, he drew out her orgasm; her nails were digging into him and her muscles were completely tense as the orgasm carried on. She was struggling to breathe, and it was becoming troublesome as she wanted nothing more than to continue living in this beautiful moment. His thrusts were much more powerful than her own ministrations, and she could feel the pressure of him hitting the entrance to her womb. His angle was different from hers, and he rubbed different nerves and areas within her. The orgasm didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, and she was choking on her breath. She couldn't meet his thrusts, because her legs were far too sensitive to move, and her body was too relaxed to co-operate with the movements he was making. What did manage to break through her haze of feeling and relaxation, though, was the fact she was being moved. He had flipped her over.

Watching her pleasure him was what did it, he thought. She was so undeniably sexy when she moved, and he loved watching her flesh ripple and her muscles twitching whether he was above or beneath her. He did like what he saw from this angle. He lifted her legs so that they rested around his neck, and thrust.

She cried out. She was so fucking sensitive, and when he moved like this he rubbed against her clit as well. His cock curved upwards slightly, so this angle pressed against her most sensitive areas _incessantly._ He just wouldn't stop. He looked at her, with one hand gripping the pillow by her head and the other gripping her sheets, her breasts bouncing up and down with every movement he made. The locks of wavy hair was spread out like a fan behind her body, and her eyes were shut from the effort of not making too much noise. She never did like being loud, he thought. But it was always fun trying.

His movements were frantic but precise, and with the sensitivity he was feeling right now, he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. Watching her unwind like this was completely worth it, though. He pushed all of his weight onto one hand before allowing himself to drop onto his forearm, pressing her legs which were still wrapped around his neck into her body. She tightened more.

'Fuck.'

This wouldn't go on much longer. With that thought, he latched his mouth onto her small, pink nipple and used his other hand to flick at her clit. The position was awkward and uncomfortable, but the reaction was exactly what he was going for. Her strangled gasps became strangled chokes and moans as she tried to arch her back as much as she could. Her hand flew into his hair and gripped it, pulling at the roots. He enjoyed it, and groaned onto her breast. She was getting louder, and he knew that she was close as well. His movements quickened, and the fingers playing with her clit became slightly more aggressive. He just had to hold out until she was finished, and the strain of pushing back his own orgasm would be all worth it. He had been doing this for a good fifteen minutes.

Finally, the reaction he wanted. Arisa tensed, and made a noise that was a cross between a groan, a grunt and a cry. She vibrated around him again, and a similar sound escaped his lips as he came inside of her again. He lifted himself upwards briefly and positioned her aching legs back down onto the bed, before collapsing on top of her and rolling her over so their positions were again switched. She lay on his chest now, which was moving up and down at a much more exaggerated rate than normal as he tried to catch his breath. She was still throbbing against him, as he was against her, as they enjoyed the relaxation and afterglow that came with the activity. His hand started trailing up and down on her spine, and she let out a whimper of protest as the nerves in her body reacted much more than they should have done. She registered the low rumble of a chuckle in his chest, as he stopped and place his hand flat on the small of her back.

It's really wet down there, she thought. He had come twice, as had she, and she could feel the now-cold fluids running out of her body and down her thighs. It tickled, and her body reacted to that too. He was still inside her, which was good, because it felt nice and acted as a sort of plug to the gush of juices that would undoubtedly leave her body as soon as she stood up. Although, from the state her body was in, she highly doubted she would be standing up at all in the last few minutes. Slowly, though, she shuffled downwards and he ended up slightly deeper inside her. When he became limp, it had slipped out slightly. This was better, though. She felt full and satisfied, plus her head was now more comfortable on his chest.

'Are you alright, Arisa?' he asked, with traces of humour laced in his voice. His face was still as severe as always, she noted when she looked up at him. Her eyes were half shut, but she could still register the amused smirk on his face. She was much more worn out than he, it appeared.

'Shut up, Kensei,' her voice sounded sleepy, and kind of cute, he thought. It was a different side to the fiery woman he was used to seeing.

It was great sex, though. His eyes stayed locked on her body, glancing over the curves of her ass and breasts every now and again but they mainly focused on her face. Her eyes were fluttering closed, with one arm resting on his chest and the other somehow ending up underneath his arm. He chuckled once more, before leaning back, still feeling her insides respond to his presence there. His sides felt cold from the breeze, but her body warmed him. He was relaxed, too.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I've been rewatching the Fake Karakura Town arc & I've decided that Kensei is one of my favourites, but he doesn't get enough screentime. This is part of a larger story I'm developing right now, but I thought I would post this up here as I'm actually very proud of this piece. (The lack of using names is actually part of the story, as part of character development I suppose.) I don't like super fluffy lemons, so there must be others that don't either. I thought this might suit tastes.**

**Please leave a review, and let me know if you're interested in more development from this. After all, it is pure smut, but there are elements of other things in there. Someone must love Kensei as much as I do! **


End file.
